Yeah but you still love me(Modern SasukexOcxItachi love triangle)
by Minsu Haruka
Summary: Things are not going Hime Abel's way first she is partnered with the boy who broke her heart in Middle School Sasuke Uchiha,Second she is drugged at a party and ends up in bed with Sasuke, Third Sasuke blackmails her into being his girlfriend again,and oh let's not forget Sasuke's older brother Itachi falls in love with her creating a huge sibling rivalry for her. I just own Hime!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sasuke Pov  
Second year Middle School **_  
I was kissing Sakura behind the bleacher and trying to make it snappy I didn't want Himemiya to get suspicious and come looking for me. Sakura giggled and moaned a little I smirked and chuckled. When I tried to deepen the kiss I heard someone gasp in front of us I broke the kiss and looked up to see Himemiya with her eyes covered by her bang and Ino ,Tenten, and Hinata staring at Sakura and I in shock. I pushed Sakura away walking over to Hime urgently.  
"U-uh Hime it's not-"  
"It's over."  
She whispered and my heart stopped.  
"W-what?"  
She looked at me teary eyed and furious then threw something at my face.  
"Screw you Uchiha it's over!"  
She ran away and when I tried to run after her Ino stepped in front of me.  
"Don't you done enough go back to your skank."  
She ran after my Hime along with Tenten and Hinata. I just stood there frozen replaying what just happened over and over again. I looked at the ground to see what she threw at me and saw a homemade uchiha symbol necklace I picked it up holding it close to my heart. God I screwed up badly.  
"Now since your single we can go out now!"  
Sakura squealed and tried to kiss me again but I pushed her away roughly.  
"Get away from me!"  
I roared she flinched and ran once she was out of sight I fell to my knees and cried for I made the most stupidest choice to cheat on my first love.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sasuke Pov  
6years later**_

I was walking across the campus trying to get to my next class when I was tackled down by idiotic best friend.  
"What is it Naruto?"  
"Sasuke that new guy Sai just asked Hime out and she said yes!"  
My heart sanked. She's going out with someone already? I know it's been 6 years but she never been on a date since she broke up with me-wait what am I doing I swore I would let her go. But it still hurts to know she's moving on.  
I got up and dusted myself off putting on a stolid face then scoffed.  
"I could care less who she dates now move I have to get to photography."  
"Sasuke you pull that I'm over her bull with everyone else but not me. Why don't you talk to her-"  
"Don't you think I tried!"  
I yelled and Naruto was little but taken back by this.  
"I tried to talk to her, call her , email her, hell I even tried to fax her but she doesn't want to speak to me and I don't blame her. I screwed up man but I'm trying my hardest to let her go so move or I'll be late for class."  
Naruto moved out my way and I continued to walk to my photography class then I saw Hime walking down the hallway to photography which was strange since she takes dance major. But god she still so beautiful with her blue eyes soft pink lips and short blue hair. Not to mention she looked great in that poka dot pencil skirt with that red shirt. Our eyes met for a second but she turned her head away and walked into the classroom. _Figures._ I went in after her and took my seat which she was sitting next to. When I sat she tried to get up, but I grabbed her wrist forcing her to sit back down.  
"There are no more seats so might as well stay."  
She sighed and sat back down and looked uncomfortable.  
"So...h-how are-"  
"Please don't the teachers here."  
I sighed and faced the professor."  
"Okay I'm guessing most of you are wondering why the dance major students are here well to make it short I'm doing a course where I pair two works of art. I want the dancers to move with passion and power and I want the photographer to capture it. Of course I'll be pairing you guys-Miss Haruno and Uzumaki what are you doing in this class?!"  
I turned around to see Karin and Sakura drooling over me I looked back at Hime to see roll her eyes and focus back on the professor but I couldn't ignore the hurt in her eyes. I had a strong urge to-  
"We want to be paired up with Sasuke!"  
"Get out your not in this class anymore I threw you pest out now leave before I call campus security!"  
"But-"  
"Now!"  
They left blowing air kisses at me I made a face of disgust and looked at Hime who made a face I couldn't read but it kinda said _you cheated on me with that? _  
"Great now since that's over first group Sai and Ino..."  
I saw Sai make a disappointed face and turned around to Hime who gave him a sympathetic smile. I glared but smirked at him _To bad bastard your not paired with my Hime. Crap did I say my? God why is it so hard to let her go?!_  
"Next group is Sasuke and..."  
All of the girls in the class except for Hime and her friends turned to me with hope in their eyes and I rolled my eyes. I wish I could get Hime as my partner but chances of that happening is-  
"And Hime."  
All of the girls girls yelled in anger and that Sai guy glared at me, but Hime just froze in shock while I was thrilled- no more than thrilled I was truly happy I haven't felt this way since Hime and I were together. I held her hand kissing it which made the girls angrier she turned to me hate written all over that beautiful face. But didn't care I get to be with my Hime again.  
"I guess we'll be working together don't worry I'll be sure to capture all of your beauty."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hime Pov**_  
_Why does faith have to be so cruel?! Why was I paired up with the Uchiha?! Why couldn't I be paired up with Sai why the guy who broke my heart?! _I thought in anger while walking out of the classroom when I heard my least favorite person call my name. I ignored him and kept on walking until he grabbed me by my waist bringing me close I pushed him away glaring at him.  
"What do you want Uchiha?"  
I saw sadness on his face but he quickly hid it.  
"I was going to say that we could meet in the dance studio for the project at 3:00."  
"That's fine wha-"  
"Ohhh Sasuke kun!"  
Sakura cut me off and pushed me out of the way and kissed Sasuke. I rolled my eyes and walked away Sasuke tried calling me but I wouldn't here it. Then I felt this pain in my chest the same pain that day I caught him with Sakura. _Why must hurt so bad..._  
"Hime! U-uh wait Hime!"  
I turned to see Sai running after me. I smiled and said hi.  
"Hey I was wondering if you want to go to this party at the Nine Tail House(it's afraternity)."  
"Um I don't know...they have a history of drugging people especially girls."  
"Aw come don't worry your with me and besides those are just rumors."  
"Hmmm... I'm not sure."  
"Please Hime."  
I thought it about for a while but i really didn't know something was just off about this but maybe it's all in my mind.  
"...okay."  
"Great! Pick you up at seven!"  
_**That night at 7**_

I was finishing my makeup when the my door bell rang. _It must be Sai; _I ran to the door and to my disappointment it was Sasuke. He looked at me up and downquestionably.  
"Going out?"  
"What do need now Uchiha?"  
"I wanted to give you your mail it got mixed up with mine."  
I sighed that's what happens when you live right across from your ex. I reached for my mail but he retracted it.  
"Hey!"  
"Tell me where your going first?"  
"That's none of your business!"  
I reaching for it again but he made sure it was out of my reach.  
"Fine I'm going to a party with Sai at the Nine Tail House now can I get my mail?"  
He gave me my mail and I snatched it out of his hands.  
"You do know that the Nine Tail House has a reputation of drugging girls at their parties right?"  
"Sai said it's just rumors."  
"You really shouldn't trust anything that guy say."  
"Coming from the guy that keep is tongue in his mouth."  
Before I knew it Sasuke had me caged to the door his lips were centimeters from mine he looked as if he was about to kiss me when we heard a fake cough and both turned to see Sai glaring at Sasuke. I quickly pushed Sasuke away threw my mail on the coffee table inside and closed my apartment door walking to Sai.  
"Hime."  
Sasuke warned but i ignored him and followed Sai into the elevator.  
"Um Hime?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you and Uchiha have a thing?"  
"Uh kinda he use to be my boyfriend but that was a long time ago and I really don't like talking about this?"  
"Sorry I was just curious."  
"It's okay."  
We walked the rest of the way in silence when we got to Nine Tail House there was loud music and a lot of people talking and dancing. Sai showed me around and asked me if I wanted anything to drink I asked for a soda. He ran off to get me one I really felt out of place here this is probably my first college party ever. I waited for a while when a guy with purple eyes and bluish hair came over to me with two drinks.  
"hey you must be Hime right?"  
"Um yeah..."  
"Oh here Sai sent me to give you this he had to help another frat brother who was passed out outside."  
He gave me the drink and I took it and taking a sip. _Wow this taste actually good._ I drunk the the rest of my drink and began to feel strange. _Maybe it's the heat in the room._  
"So Hime I heard you and Sai are going out your a pretty lucky girl."  
"...Re-Really... h-how?"  
"Because most girls throw themselves at him all the time and he really doesn't pay any attention to them."  
"...Oh..I guess...I am l-lucky...hey d-did it get really hot in here?"  
"No I don't think so maybe I should get Sai for you."  
"O-O-Okay"  
The guy with the blue hair disappeared within the crowd and my body began to feel really hot; _maybe I should go home and tell Sai I didn't feel good. _I slowly walked out of the Nine Tail House and to my apartment building.  
_**Sai Pov **_  
God Juugo was an idiot to pass out in front of the house. I walking back to where Hime was when Suigestu came to me with a stupid grin on his face.  
"What are you so cheery about?"  
"Dude I just hooked you up to get laid with that cute girl you've been drooling over."  
"What?"  
"I slipped a little something something in her drink to make all hot and bother for ya!"  
"What?! Suigestu you moron why would do that?! God! She going to hate me after this!"  
"Oh come on man just chill and take her to your room the-"  
"No! I'm taking her home."  
"Ooo her place then~"  
Suigestu followed me to where Hime was but when I got there she was gone!  
"Suigestu where is Hime?!"  
"I don't know she was right there when I went looking for you!"  
_God! Hime where are you?!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning chapter has lemon in it skip it if you don't like it!  
Hime Pov**_  
I was in the elevator breathing heavily and feeling tinglingly all over. I stumbled onto my floor and I was reaching for my apartment door when I looked at Sasuke's door and for some reason i don't know why I knocked on his door urgently. Sasuke...I need Sasuke...  
**_Sasuke Pov_**  
I was watching the movie Sinister when I heard someone knocking urgently on my door. _What the hell? _When I answered it I was shocked to see Hime at the door but something wasn't right she was breathing very hard and her face was flushed.  
"H-Hime what are you-"  
I was even more shocked when she kissed me lustfully I pulled away quickly and closed the door so no one else could see what was happening.  
"Hime are you alright? What happened at that party?"  
She walked over to me and began to unbuttoning my shirt and kissing me again.  
"No more talking..."  
I grabbed both of her wrist trying to snap her out of it.  
"Hime tell me what happened at the party."  
I asked seriously but she wouldn't answer she kept on trying to kiss me. _Damn! she must have been drugged by that bastard!_  
"Sasuke...why won't you kiss me don't you love me?"  
"I do! God knows I do but you need some rest."  
I carried her into my room laying her down on my bed and was about to walk out when pulled me on top of her wrapping her legs and arms around me.  
"Hime stop you don't know what your doing."  
"Of course I do I'm about to show my love to man I still love so very much~"  
"No we can-"  
"Don't you want me Sasuke?"  
She bucked her hips up and I groaned.  
"Stop Hime I'm at my limit..."  
"Then let go~"  
"I shouldn't I really want too though."  
Hime then kissed me again and said something that shattered my control completely.  
"Sasuke make love to me."  
I growled and tored off both of our clothes and ravished her once pure body. I didn't care anymore I didn't have to hold back my feelings for her anymore I loved being one with her I knew it wouldn't last long but I didn't care! I will worry about that tomorrow right now i just want to be with her. For so long I just wanted to be with her and now I am. I thrusted into her mercilessly loving how she just kept on screaming my name and how she dragged her nails on my back in pleasure.

"S-Sasuke I'm going to-"

"I know me two!"

With one last thrust I released into Hime but before Hime and I fell asleep I took a picture of her under me in my sheets she looked so gorgeous and sweet.

"I love you Sasuke."  
She said panting and i smiled while kissing her bruised lips.  
"And I love you my beautiful Hime."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hime Pov**_

I felt something soft and warm on top of me and cuddled into it even though it was kind of heavy. _Hmmm so warm and it smells nice to._ I gasped when I heard a deep chuckle and someone pulled me into a tight embrace. My eyes shot up to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha naked and smirking at me.

"Morning beautiful."

He ran his fingers through my short hair then slowly caressed my face I blushed then quickly sat up to notice I didn't have any clothes on as well. My stomach sank _Oh God what have I done?! I don't remember how I got here! Wait hold on..._ I then saw glimpses of last night up to the point when Sasuke and I slept together. Sasuke began to kissing my back all the way up to my neck sending shivers down my spine and muttering about how he loves me.

"S-stop!"

I jumped out of bed with the sheet around me and began looking for my clothes and throwing them on.

"Hey where are you going come back to be-"

"T-This never happened."

"What?"

"Last night never happened okay i-it was a mistake!"

"Wait Hime-"

"No! I-I have to go!"

I ran out of his apartment and into mine and took a hot shower. _Men! Oh God how I hate men! How could I have let my guard down like that and how could Sai do this to me I thought he really cared about me! That's it no more men there nothing but lying pigs!_

_**Sasuke Pov**_

_Damn!_ I thought while falling back to bed. _I knew that passionate night wouldn't last long, but I really wanted it to. I wanted my Hime to love me again I don't care about letting her go anymore I was doing a horrible job anyway. _My phone ranged and I rolled my eyes when I saw the caller I'D; Itachi.

"What do you want?"

I asked rudely but he didn't react.

"Hey! Little brother I was wondering if you still have the pictures from father's banquet he said he saw a "potential wife" for me in one of the photos."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes again. I grabbed my camera and went through the photo while Itachi kept on going on and on about how he can't find the right girl etc. I kept on searching through the camera when I stumbled onto the photo that could help me get my Hime back. It was the picture from last night.

"Hey Sasuke are you still there-"

I hung up and took a quick shower then threw on my clothes. I ran to the campus with my camera with a big smirk on my face.

_**Hime Pov**_

I was in dance class practicing the dance for the project with Tenten. When I messed up for the tenth time she looked at me with concern.

"Hey Hime are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Really because you just messed up on a move you practically invented tell me what's wrong."

"Tenten I was-"

"Sasuke you came to visit me?!"

I stopped in the middle of my sentence when Sakura screamed Sasuke's name and tried to kiss him but he moved out the letting her fall flat on her face in the hallway. Everyone was shocked because Sasuke never done that before. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist tightly and dragged me out of the room ignoring my cries for him to let go. He released me when we were somewhere isolated I was wondering why he dragged me here when he kissed me with so much heat and started groping me in various places. I moaned and gasped until I pushed away from me.

"What are you doing?!"

"You can't pretend last night never happened."

"Who says I can't!? Last night was mis- "

"Don't say it!"

He pinned me to a wall and began kissing my neck and groping me again.

"S-Stop!"

"Don't say it was a mistake because it wasn't for me it was the most happiest night I ever had and I don't want it to end."

I blushed deeply but turned my head away.

"Well it's going to have to end now excuse I have to get back to cl-"

I gasped when Sasuke showed me a picture of me on his camera I was in his sheets; I looked slutty and- just not myself!

"Actually my Hime this is not going to end because I tasted something I shouldn't have now I'm addicted to it. So here's the deal tell anyone this picture leaks out to everyone, break the arrangements of our deal this picture leaks out to everyone, do something I don't like well you the jist. Now should we discuss the arrangement of our deal?"

Tears streamed from my face and I looked at Sasuke then back at the picture.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?"

_**Sasuke Pov**_

It hurt so much to see Hime cry but I needed her in my life again. I ignored her question.

"Back to the deal you have to do everything I say without question if you don't follow this you will be punished or I could send the picture out depends on what you do. Deal?"

She kept on crying but nodded;I smiled but it was a sad one then I kissed her while pulling her close she didn't kiss back but I didn't worry she will soon. My day kept on getting better when I heard Sai calling Hime's name. He saw us and glared at me but I smirked and whispered in her ear.

"Cut ties with this guy okay baby."

Hime nodded and walked over to Sai.

_**Sai Pov**_

I saw Uchiha kissing Hime then whispered something in her ear. When she walked over to me she looked as if she was crying.

"Hey Hime are you okay-"

"Sai I think it would be best if we didn't go any further in this relationship."

"Wait what is Uchiha making you do this?!"

"N-No I just thought it would be best and I forgive you for last night goodbye Sai."

"Wait Hime!"

I grabbed her wrist she could leave.

"If Uchiha is doing something to you please let me help you."

"I'm fine Sai honestly I am now please I have to go back to Sasuke."

"But Hime..."

"Let her go already Sai."

Sasuke pulled her out of my grasp then wrapped a arm around Hime's waist possessively and smirking smugly at me. I just stood there frozen and thinking.

_That's not Hime_

**_Hime Pov_**

Sasuke walked me back to the dance studio and in front of everyone kissed me with so much lust then said he had a surprise for me when I get home. Sakura glared at me with the ice pack on her face. When Sasuke left Tenten ran to me.

"What was that?!"

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb why did Uchiha kiss you?!"

"I decided to give him another chance."

"What why?!"

"Because I still have feelings for him..."

"That's bull!"

"I...I need some air."

I ran out of the studio until I reached the tree where that was from the campus and people period. I screamed in anger then cried**_. _**_Why did this have to happen to me?!_

**_? Pov_**

I was jogging when I heard someone scream when I went to see what happened I saw a beautiful girl crying. I was going to go over to her but my phone vibrated and it was my father. I sighed then ran back to the mansion._ I hope I see that girl again._


	6. Chapter 6

Hime Pov

After I finished crying I went back to class ignoring every even my friends and practiced until Sasuke came back after everyone left and went over things for the project. Every time he touched me I would slap away his hand in disgust he frowned then pinned me to the floor and kissed me fiercely.

"You should really get use to me touching you because I'm not planning on letting you leave me again."

_Why...Why me?_ I thought. After prepping for the project we went to our apartment building the ride up the elevator was silent and uncomfortable. When I opened the door to my apartment I gasped because all of my belongings were gone. Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me into his apartment and I noticed most of my stuff was here I looked at him in confusion.

"Surprise your moving in with me."

"I'm what?!"

"While we were at school I had movers move most of your stuff here and the rest in storage and oh I thought you said you threw Mr. Yoshi away after we broke up."

"I-I did!"

Mr. Yoshi was a stuff animal Sasuke won for me at a amusement park I wanted to throw it away but I didn't have the heart to.

"Really because one of the movers called and said it was on your bed well now our bed."

I blushed as he pulled Mr. Yoshi from behind him. I snatched it away and hugged it.

"You can't do this it's illegal and I have a 6 month lease!"

"Actually I can because my family owns the building."

_Sasuke rich? God that explains alot about his cocky personality!_ He showed me around his or rather our apartment and told me he did this to be closer to me and also he wanted to keep a close eye on me. When we reached the bedroom I help couldn't but blush when remembering this morning and last night. I squeaked when I felt Sasuke behind me as he nibbled on my ear.

"Thinking about last night baby."

"N-No"

"Your still a terrible liar."

"Uchiha-"

"Sasuke. Call me by my first name like you did last night as I was making love to you."

My blush deepened but I ignored what he said.

"S-Sasuke-"

He cut me off again when he tackled me to the bed kissing me and trying to take off my clothes.

"God say my name again..."

He groaned; I squirmed and struggled but he wouldn't stop usually girls would start screaming or be afraid but right now all I felt was bashful and something I never felt before...aroused but I'll be damned if I let him know that. I was able to push off me not all the way but just enough to grab his attention.

"What are you some hormonal teenager?! Listen Sasuke why are you doing all of this is it for revenge or do hate me for leaving you?"

He stared at me blankly for a second then he sat down on the bed while pulling me onto his lap burying his face into chest.

"It's not for revenge or because I hate you I could never hate you because...damn it! I love you!"

"You don't do this to people you love Sasuke! And if you really loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me!"

"I know! And I'm sorry baby! Look all I wanted was another chance but you wouldn't talk to me!

I would have refute that statement but it was true after that I didn't want to look at Sasuke let alone talk to him. I sighed; _what am I going to do? I'm not giving him another chance because just being with him hurts...But I have no choice in the matter if I don't obey Sasuke he'll send that disgusting picture of me to everyone. _Sasuke cupped my face making me look at him.

"I know you still love me as well."

I felt my face heat up and I slapped his hand away.

"What gave you that idea?!"

"Well most girls would have screamed or kept on fighting if their ex boyfriend was kissing and groping them your face always heats up when I'm close to you also you kept and on your bed of all places. You might hate me a little but you can't lie that there is a tiny part of you that still wants me just as much as I want you."

I always hated it when he was able to read me. Yes I do still love Sasuke but I can't can't just act on my feelings for him because I know he'll betray me again.

"I'll admit that I still love you but I'm not giving you any chances because your only going to do it again!"

"No Hime! If you give you just hear me out and give me one more chance I won't betray you again! These pass 6 years were torture for me I haven't been truly happy since you left! Please can you please forgive me Hime!"

Sasuke cried and it hurt to see him like this but he's blackmailing me to stay with him! But it's kinda my fault in way if I only have talked about him but then again he started all of this by kissing that whore.

"I just can't! After all you did I just can't!"

Sasuke looked so hurt then he growled and pushed me on the bed once more using his weight to pin me down. He stared down at me as if I was prey.

"Doesn't matter if you don't forgive me now you will soon and as long as I have that picture you will obey me..."

Sasuke said as he slipped his fingers into my pants and then into me.

Sasuke Pov

"Ah! S-Sasuke!"

I smirked as she moaned and squirmed under me; I used one hand to hold both of her wrists her eyes widened as I took off her pants then thrusted real rough in her ; she arch her back and let out a cry of pain. I continued to do this for the next 3 hours and enjoyed every minute of it and I guess Hime enjoyed it as well even though she told me to stop she kept on moaning while saying it. When I released into her and collapsed next to her she stared at me stunned at what just happened. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her close and placed her head on my chest. She was silent and still. The phone ringed and I grabbed without letting go of Hime. I groaned when the caller I'D said Itachi.

"What?"

"Hey Sasuke you never sent me the pictures what happened?"

"I was busy."

"Oh. Okay just remember to send them and Dad wants to know if your coming to dinner next weekend and you have to bring a date."

"Yeah whatever."

Hime began to squirm and tried to get out of my hold. I chuckled and I held her tighter she squeaked.

"Sasuke please let go of me."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Hello? Sasuke who are you talking to?"

I hunged up and brought Hime on top of me she looked ashamed and didn't make eye contact.

"I really do love you Hime."

"...you have a sick way of showing it."


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah I couldn't help it I just had to make a lemon scene again.

Hime Pov

I was in the shower trying to forget about these feelings about Sasuke and about yesterday,but I can't! Why am I not angry at him and why does he still this affect on me?! I love him so much but I also hate him! But what is this sudden feeling to forgive him? I heard the bathroom door open I wiped the fog on the shower door and saw Sasuke undressing himself.

"What are you doing?"

He smirked while taking off his shirt than pants.

"What does it look like I'm getting ready to take a shower."

I rolled my eyes and got out of the shower without turning off the water.

"Fine I was about to get out anyways."

Before I reach for my towel Sasuke grabbed my arm pulling me back into the shower and caged me to wall then started kissing and biting my neck. I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge; he then started kissing me and slipped his tongue into my mouth leaving no spot untouched.

"Sasuke stop!"

"Mmmm...but you taste so good."

Sasuke slipped his fingers into me moving them out. I bit my lip to suppress my moans; Sasuke frowned he removed his fingers and crouched down to my entrance. I gasped a nearly screamed when I felt something wet and warm enter me. I moaned and gripped onto his hair.

"S-Sas-ah!"

"Mmmm"

"Oh God! Sasuke!"

My body shook violently and I felt myself release. I dropped to floor breathing heavily and looked up to see Sasuke licking his lips he grabbed me roughly pushing me against the wall then thrusted hard into me I screamed and wrapped my legs and arms around him as he continued to aggressively moved in and out of me.

"God your so cute Hime"

"Ngh!Ah! Please S-Sasuke st-stop!"

"Why? When your obviously enjoying this!"

"P-Please!"

He silenced me by kissing and I couldn't help but kiss back which just turned him on even more; he started breathing heavily and increased his pace I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him harder; We both moaned into the kiss.

"Sasuke ah!"

"Don't worry Hime me to!"

His thrust became harder and urgent he placed my legs on his shoulders and thrusted deeper. (Remember they are in a shower) I buried my face in the crook of his neck moaning loudly until I felt myself come undone again.

"SASUKE!"

"HIME!"

I was drying my hair on the bed while in my pajamas and Sasuke came from behind me with arms around my waist.

"...Are you mad at me?"

"..."

"Please answer me Hime."

"..."

He turned me around and saw the tears on my face. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't let go; I struggled to get away from him but was useless.

"...Why? After all you did why I still love you why can't I hate you for forcing yourself onto me?! But most of all why do I feel the need to forgive you?"

He hugged me and wiped away my tears.

"It's been 6 years Hime it's time to let go."

"That's easy for you to say-"

"No Hime I really did miss you! I know what I did was wrong and I'm really sorry but I do love you! Why do think I'm going through all of this!"

"Why couldn't you just move on?"

"I tried why else would I had so many girlfriends in middle and high school but it didn't work and after you came stumbling into my apartment that night all of my feelings for you resurfaced so fast and I couldn't let you walk out of my life once again."

"I think I should be afraid of you turning into a stalker or a yandere character."

He chuckled a little then gently laid me down on bed and crawled on top of me

Sasuke Pov

"Give us one more chance I promise you won't regret it."

"...I don't know."

"You want to go another round to help you?"

She blushed and shook head no then looked away shly.

"O-Okay."

Words couldn't describe how happy I was to hear say that I kissed her roughly and she kissed back.

"Wait Sasuke are you still blackmailing me?"

"...Yes."

"What?!"

"I'm going to keep the photo just in case I still need it."

"Your terrible!"

I kissed her forehead and smiled at her adorable pouting.

"Yeah but you still love me."

Next day on campus lunch time

Hime Pov

I was waiting for Sasuke outside so we can go get lunch and with was my friends Hinata, Ino and Tenten questioning me on why I was with Sasuke. I told them I wanted to give him another chance which was true but I didn't tell them he was blackmailing me with a slutty picture of myself.

"Did you two sex?"

Ino asked my face instantly heated up.

"Yes..."

Tenten flicked my forehead messing up my glasses and glared at me.

"You gave it up to him really?! I thought you knew better!"

"B-But I love him..."

"Ugh! Hime he's just using you like last time!"

"Stop Tenten and Ino! This is Hime's decision so as her friends we must respect it."

Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes but agreed I hugged my friends and they smiled. We all talked about random things until I felt someone grabbed my hair and started dragging me. Tenten punched the person and I looked up to see Karin. Then I saw Sakura with a malicious smirk on her face. She punched me in my left hard enough for the glass to break in my eye I screamed in pain and she laughed.

"That's what you get for taking my Sasuke away from me!"

Ino and Hinata tried to help me but were stopped by Sakura's friends. Sakura pulled out a bat and was about to hit me until Sasuke stopped her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

Sasuke Pov

"I was trying to get you back from this French slut!"

How dare she touch my Hime! I looked at Hime who was on the ground with her hand over her left eye that was bleeding. I snatched the bat away from that pink hair bitch and was about to swing at her but Gaara held me back.

"Don't do Sasuke she's not worth it! Someone call 911!"

"Already on it!"

Kiba yelled I pushed Sakura out my way and ran to Hime who was crying.

"S-Sasuke-"

"It's alright baby I'm here."

I heard Sakura screamed and came running at us with the bat but Ino punched her and kneed her in the stomach knocking her out. The police and paramedics came to the campus. The school expelled Sakura, Karin and the rest of her groupies and the were arrested for assault. I was with Hime sitting in the paramedic truck and the guy was looking at her eye.

"You are one lucky lady the glass for your glasses only scratched your around your eyelid nothing major. Just remember to put clean bandages over it everyday and something to make sure that scratch doesn't turn into a scar. And we wouldn't want a scar around those beautiful eyes do we."

The paramedic winked at her and she blushed deeply I growled pulled her away from him. He chuckled nervously and back away I felt a tug on shirt and looked down to see my Hime with a bandage wrapped around her eye and head.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously?"

"Yes."

She giggled cutely and I gave her a sad smile.

"I feel responsible for this."

"It's not your fault for having obsessive fan girls and one crazy whore."

I smirked and kissed her forehead and we walked home. I carried into the bedroom and I went through my drawers for money.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"I'm going to buy dinner and you some more bandages."

"Can I go with you?"

"No you need rest."

She poured but I just kissed her and told I'll be back soon.

Hime Pov

I turned on the tv the room and was watching my favorite show Castle when I heard the door to the apartment open. I thought it was Sasuke until I heard multiple voices.

"Where the fuck is he?!"

Oh God!


	8. Chapter 8

Hidan Pov

We followed Itachi to his brother's house when we we suppose to be at a party and I was suppose to get a lap dance from a slutty heiress!

"Where the fuck is he?!"

"Shut up Hidan let's get Sasuke's camera then you can get your lap dance by your slutty heiress. Now everyone let's slip up and look for the camera."

I scoffed at Itachi who the hell is he giving me orders?! Diedara and Sasori checked the computer room, Pein and Konan checked the living room, Kakuzu and Itachi checked his bedroom and I was not looking for some stupid camera so I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and saw and was welcomed by a nice firm round ass in front of me. I licked my lips when seeing a petite chick on her hands and knees looking for something in the lower cabinets.

"Nice ass~"

The girl flinched and quickly got up hiding something behind her back but I got a good look at her she was pretty tall maybe about 5'7 or 5'6 and had beautiful eyes and a sexy curves for a petite body she had a bandage wrapped around her eye but it gave her a innocent look that I like.

Hime Pov

I flinched when hearing a deep voice behind me; I quickly grabbed a skillet and stood up turning around to see a man with white hair and red eyes looking me with lust in his eyes. Oh my God a rapist broke into my apartment! I gripped the skillet tighter which caught his attention and he smirked then walked closer to me.

"What ya hiding cutie?"

"N-Nothing."

His smirked grew wider and before he could corner me I swung the skillet as hard as I could hitting his head knocking him out he made a loud noise when hitting the floor. I taught it was over and was about to call the police when more people came out from the living room, my bedroom, and computer room. All of them stared at me and the guy on the floor in shock.

Itachi Pov

I heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen and Kakuzu and I ran to the kitchen to see Hidan knocked out and a beautiful girl. Wait it's that same girl from the other day but why does she have that bandage around her eye and what is she doing in Sasuke's apartment?

"W-Who are you people?! And what are you doing in my home?!"

"Itachi did your brother move"

"No I'm pretty sure he still lives here. Uh hello I'm Itachi Uchiha Sasuke's older brother Sasuke might have mentioned me "

"Brother? Sasuke never mentioned having a brother."

What Sasuke never talked about me? Hidan was coming through causing the girl to squeak and knock him out cold again.

"Hey! Can you not try to knock him out un!"

"Shut up Diedara she's just scared and Hidan probably had it coming pervert."

Konan said while kicking Hidan's body making the girl giggle a little. Konan smiled and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry if we scared you but the guy with the long black hair wasn't lying he's actually Sasuke's brother. By the way I'm Konan the guy with the Orange hair is Pein, the one with the green eyes is Kakuzu, blonde is Diedara, red head is Sasori and you already met Hidan."

"Why are you introducing us to her she knocked out Hidan un!"

Diedara tried to take the skillet away from her and Konan was telling him stop until the girl pulled out a taser knocking him out cold.

"Oh by the way you never told us your name."

"O-Oh it's Hime. Hime Abel."

"Abel? So your French?"

"Uh y-yeah."

Konan stepped over Diedara and Hidan taking Hime to the living room and we followed. And I couldn't help but ask.

"Um Hime what are you doing in Sasuke's apartment?"

"I live here."

"Okay I get that but what exactly is your relationship with him?"

"I guess I'm Sasuke's girlfriend."

She guess?

I was going to ask her more when Sasuke came in and probably saw Hidan and Diedara.

"What the hell?! Hime!"

"I'm in the living room."

His eyes widened when seeing me then he glared.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!"

"I was here for your camera until we met Hime."

"Do you guys want tea-"

"No they're not staying!"

"Hey Hime what happened to your eye?"

I asked while caressing her soft face and she blushed deeply but as I touched I felt a jolt of electricity and my heart started beating fast and I'm guessing Hime felt it too because she kept on stuttering.

"I-I was attacked by o-one of Sasuke's fangirls."

My friends gave me suspicious looks and Sasuke slapped my hand away from Hime's face and glared at me. He went into his computer room and shoved his camera at me.

"You got the camera now leave!"

"B-But Sasuke-"

"What?!"

Hime flinched and kept quiet walking into the room. Konan and I glared at him.

"You didn't need to yell at her she was only trying to calm you down!"

"Shut up Itachi! I can yell at her whenever I want she's my girlfriend!"

The door to Sasuke's bedroom slammed opened and Hime had a duffel bag and was walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Hime?"

"Tenten's place I'm staying with her until you cool down have fun with your hands tonight."

My mouth dropped and Konan smirked what just happened to the sweet shy girl from a few minutes ago. Sasuke tried talking her out of it but it only ended with her closing the door in his face. Sasuke growled and glared at me.

"See what you did!"

"I didn't do anything little brother your the one that yelled at her."

"You refused to get out! And I want you to stay away from her Itachi! Don't think for a second I didn't see the way you looked at her!"

"You have officially lost it Sasuke."

"Shut up and get out! I have to call my girlfriend back."

"Maybe you should be nicer to her."

"Get out!"

I smirked and my friends and I grabbed Diedara and Hidan then left lucky they woke up in the elevator and I noticed Pein staring at me.

"What?"

"Are you in love with your brothers' girlfriend?"

"What? I just met her I'm she beautiful and seems sweet and looks as if she's too good for Sasuke but I'm not in love with her..."

They all made a look saying they didn't believe me but I'm not going to admit that I kinda felt something when I was near her...I have to see her again. After the party I went to my loft and looked over the pictures from the party while talking to Dad on the phone I kept on clicking through the pictures and stumbled upon something shocking.

"Dad I'll call you back."

"What Itachi-"

I hung up and saw a picture of Hime in Sasuke's bed and she looked just not the way I would have pictured her. But why would Sasuke keep this? Hmph. Maybe so he could have a sexy picture of his girlfriend or maybe there's more to this photo.

Hime Pov

Next Day

Final Day of project.

I was finished the last part of the dance and quickly went into the locker rooms taking a shower then getting dress. I didn't want to talk to Sasuke after last night. Once I was out of the locker room Sasuke immediately pinned me to wall.

"Your coming back home."

"No not until you calm down."

"I wasn't asking you Hime I'm telling you to grab your stuff from Tenten and come home."

"You can't order me around!"

"Yes I can. Just because you forgave me doesn't mean I'm still not blackmailing you or did you forget?"

My body stiffened; this is not the Sasuke I fell in love with. Sasuke smirked then kissed me but I turned my head away he growled and roughly turned my head back kissing me hard. I tried to push him away but he was too strong my eyes widened when he grinded against me when I began to cry he stopped I looked at him and he hugged me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just after I saw Itachi staring at you like that I overreacted."

He's lying but also telling the truth. But I'm not stupid like most girls in these kind of relationship he just being possesive and keeping me on a tight leash. But I won't lie I felt something when Itachi touched me even though it was to irk Sasuke I felt comfort, safety, warmth,and something I thought I felt with Sasuke up till now...love. But some part of me still loves Sasuke maybe what I felt with Itachi was just lust and attraction.

"Hime are you still there?"

"...yeah I'll go grab my stuff."

Sasuke Pov

Great move Sasuke you just made her have second thoughts about us! But it's Itachi fault and mostly Hime as well! She's just his type cute, petite, smart, funny, sassy, and free spirited. But she's mine he can't have her! He already has the company and is Dad's favorite!

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"Yeah let's go."

"Alright."

I grabbed her hand gently walking her home she can get her stuff tomorrow. Hime and I were in bed she was holding me tightly as she slept and I was watching tv just thinking. What the hell am I doing is my relationship with Hime the same as it was in Middle school? The phone rang and I groaned when seeing the caller id.

"What Itachi?"

"You are just full of surprises aren't you little brother I found the photo of Hime."

"Liked what you saw?"

I smirked knowing it irked him.

"No it's degrading why would take a picture like this."

"Because she looked so beautiful after I was making love to her I just had to capture it."

"Sasuke are you blackmailing her?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"A girl like her is way out of your league she's smart, beautiful, charming, and well you know I just find hard to believe that a girl like her would date a player like you."

"We actually dated in Middle school."

"Really? Let me guess she dumped you because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

I clenched my hand which was on Hime's shoulder. She whimpered my name.

"Sorry baby just go back to sleep."

"Are you with Hime?"

"Yes jealous?"

"No..."

"Liar. I have to go I want to have a little fun with my girlfriend before the night is over."

I heard him growl and I smirked.

"Dad wants you home for dinner this Saturday don't skip like last time."

"Yeah I can't make it."

"Why."

"Because I don't want to."

I hung up on him and let my hands roam certain parts of my Hime's body causing her to gasp.

"Oh Hime...time to wake up."


	9. Chapter 9

6 weeks later

Restaurant

Itachi Pov

I was sitting in the restaurant bored out of my mind with some woman named Diane father chose for me. Don't get me wrong she's gorgeous in a cheating housewife way. I stiffened when I felt her foot slowly rising up my leg to my thigh then to my well you know.

"So...Itachi~what do you have planned for us after this?"

"I was just planning on having a driver drive you home."

She pouted making her look like a cheap whore.

"Oh come Itachi let's do something fun~"

I grunted uncomfortably when her foot kept on touching me inappropriately. God if only Hime was doing this to me.

"W-What did you have in mind?"

"You...me...your place~ then me waking up with a diamond engagement ring and becoming the new Mrs. Uchiha~"

I can't do this anymore the thought of sleeping with someone like her and then marrying her makes me want to hurl.

"I'm terribly sorry Diane it was nice meeting you but your not the woman I'm looking for especially one that I want to spend my life with."

"Wait Itachi-"

"Waiter check please!"

...

Dad is going to kill me...My phone ranged and I looked at the screen in my car when the light was red and saw it was Dad. I clicked talked and continued driving.

"Yes father?"

"Don't you yes father me! You rejected another one!"

"She wasn't my type. She was slutty and forward almost desperate plus she looks like the type to cheat on her husband with the pool boy."

"You say that about all of them! Itachi you are the future of the Uchiha empire I and you need a suitable woman at your side!"

I rolled my eyes when I and tried to block out my Dad's words when I saw the woman I want at my side. It was Hime with groceries in her hand and the bandage was gone and what do you know Sasuke wasn't in sight man how long has it been since I saw her? I drove right up in front of her and she looked like she was about to sprint away.

"W-Wait Hime! It's me Itachi!"

"Thank God!"

She sighed in relief I chuckled and offered her a lift. She nodded and placed the food in the backseat then hopped in the passenger seat.

"Thank you Itachi-san"

"Please just call me Itachi"

"Okay Itachi"

I felt my face heat up when she smiled and said my name.

"S-So where's Sasuke?"

I saw her flinch when I said Sasuke's name her eyes began to water.

"Hey is everything alright?"

"No it's not that damn no good brother of yours slept with one of his classmates in his photography class while on one of their trips! My friend Sai sent me a picture of him coming out of the girl's hotel room! That's why I moved out and I left the college."

"What?! Hime what about graduating!?"

"Hm? Oh I was only taking dance I have a very high IQ so I already graduated college while I in france but I was still a kid so my mom kept me in school to be normal."

"So what are you doing now?"

"I'm a artist now."

"Hime I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why I already sold 50 paintings."

"Yeah but for how much?"

"Somewhere around the range of 50 to 100-"

"Dollars?!"

"No silly million "

"How did you do it?"

"Let's say I have connections and a very supportive older sister who's girlfriend is my art manger."

"When you say girlfriend you mean..."

"My sister is a lebsian."

"Oh..."

"Did I just make uncomfortable for you?"

"No not at all, but one question?"

"Sure."

"I saw the photo Hime is Sasuke still blackmailing you?"

"Y-You saw?!"

She buried her face in her hands and began sobbing.

"Yeah but I'm not judging I'm sure you have a good reason for you know."

She stopped crying and told me what happened to her and I gripped the steering wheel in anger. How could Sasuke just blindly give in like that and take advantage of her! She also told me he was still blackmailing her but hasn't returned from the trip with his class and doesn't know she left he should be back in a month.

"Uh Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"You passed my place"

"Oh sorry!"

I drove back around to the Konoha grand hotel and looked at her stunned before she could get out I drove away from the hotel.

"Hey Itachi!"

"Your not staying there."

"Why not?!"

"There are nothing but perverted politicians in there just waiting for a pretty girl to corrupt and I'm going to let that happen to you."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Your not pretty your beautiful but they still could- Oh God I mean what I meant to say-"

She giggled and smiled while blushing deeply.

"I know what you meant but what about my clothes and art supplies and where am I going to live?"

"I own the building I'll have my secretary and few others get your belongings and you can stay with me f-for the time begin that is."

"Um thanks Itachi but is it smart to have a stranger in your home?"

"Of course I'm sure and besides your not a stranger we met before."

"Yeah when I knocked your friends unconscious..."

I chuckled when she mumbled that under her breath. As I took her to my loft my neighbors stared at us in awe when we got into the elevator just as it was about to close one of my least favorite neighbors Mrs. Momoko and her niece Kimi shoved themselves in breathing heavily causing Hime to grab onto me in fear. Kimi fixed herself up and pushed her cleavage and made sure I saw she winked at me and glared at Hime.

"Mr. Uchiha! I talked to your father and he loved the idea of you and Kimi going on a date I'm sure you two will get along well!"

"I'm sorry Kimi and Mrs. Momoko but I'm not interested."

"Is it because her?"

Kimi said while glaring hard at Hime I wrapped my arm around Hime's waist bringing her very close causing her to blush.

"Uh yes! We are madly in love and I didn't have the heart to tell my father since he is trying so hard to find love for me and all of his hard work would have gone down the drain. Oh this is our floor honey!"

I quickly got out of the elevator on the wrong floor on purpose to ditch the desperate women. Then took the next elevator to my loft. Then I sat down on my couch exhausted by what just happened.

"I-Itachi why did you tell them that?"

"I'm sorry Hime I just had to get rid of them. My father made it known to all of his friends or investors that I'm looking for a wife but so far all of them weren't right."

She sat next to me and stared at me curiously.

"How we're they not right?"

"They were too forward always trying to sleep with me, stuck up, desperate Kimi in the elevator and none of them were my type."

"So what's your type?"

"I don't know if I feel comfortable-"

"Oh come on we're both adults here and I meet a lot of single woman at my job maybe I could help you"

"...I want a woman that's independent but will let me protect her, willing to go her own way, faithful to the end, down to earth, creative, funny, and would love me for me not because of my title."

Hime smiled and held my hand I blushed because I felt that same feeling as before.

"I'm sure your dream girl is very close Itachi."

"Yeah she's very close."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Itachi Pov**_

I sat in the dinning room trying to type the rest of the report for next week but I couldn't think probably because Hime is in my guest room sleeping but I really wanted her to be in my room so I- wait what am I thinking that's totally inappropriate! But what I give to do rip off those clothes and-

"Morning Itachi."

"Uh morning Hime."

"Want some coffee?"

I blushed when I saw her in one of my shirts since her clothes were still at the hotel; she looked as if she was my lover or wife especially when she offered me coffee. I heard Hime laugh cutely catching my attention.

"Um Itachi... You want some coffee?"

"...Oh! Yeah I would thanks!"

She smiled and poured me some and carried it the table ;I was going to ask her how she slept when I noticed her face was beat red I followed her eyes and smirked when I realized she was staring at my chest. After all I was shirtless I didn't say anything I just let her admire my features until she snapped out of it and we made eye contact.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare!"

_**Hime Pov**_

"It's alright I don't mind."

My face probably resemble a cherry right now. Why am I checking out my ex's brother! I'm a terrible human being!

"Hey Hime are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm sorry!"

I tried to run back to my room and die of embarrassment but Itachi grabbed my wrist gently pulling me a little closer.

"Hold on Hime. Do you have to go anywhere today?"

"N-No."

"Great so would you like to spend the day with me?"

"L-Like a date?"

" Uh n-no I thought we could spend the day together you know since we're kinda like roommates."

" Oh right I would like that but I still don't have any of my clothes-"

"Itachi! We got the clothes from the hotel so now would you please explain why-"

We both l saw Konan and the rest of Itachi's friends holding my belongings; Konan was stunned while the rest were grinning. I blushed in embarrassment and Itachi was just smiling and told them to put my stuff in the guest room.

"Well I guess I'll go take a shower and change."

_**Itachi Pov**_

Hime ran to the bathroom obviously embarrassed; She's so cute!

"Would you mind explaining this?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I shoved all of them out of my loft and went into my bathroom freshening up for my date with Hime. Yeah I said it it's a date. Once I was out of the shower I changed into some jeans and a nice fitted blue shirt. I waited in the living room for Hime nervously fidgeting. What if she notices the place I'm taking her is for couples? What if she just flat out say she's not into me or she still loves Sasuke? I clenched my fist at the thought my hormonal brother having her.

"Itachi I'm sorry I took so long." My anger for my brother disappeared when seeing Hime in a soft sweater, a very short shirt, with a light pink skirt finishing it off with sandal wedges. "Beautiful" I inwardly slapped myself for saying that out loud. She probably thinks I'm a pervert or something.

"Thank you Itachi! Your so sweet!" I blushed and sighed in relief that she didn't think I was a creep I grabbed her hand walking her to the elevator once we were in the elevator stopped on the 9th floor and Mr. and Mrs. Hayashi along with there daughter Ai and there son Hiro. _This is not going to be good. _Ai saw me and quickly started fixing her hair and smiled charmingly. "Good morning Mr. Uchiha or should I call you Itachi?"

"I would prefer you calling me Mr. Uchiha"

"Oh." Hiro started laughing and she glared and their mother slapped him on the back of his head then she smiled at me. "Um Mr. Uchiha our daughter Ai graduated top of her class from Oxford and is managing in business not to mention she won Miss. Teen."

"Well good for her." _Can this elevator go any slower?! _They finally noticed Hime who was humming softly to herself and who was holding my hand both Mrs. Hayashi and Ai glared daggers at Hime but put on a fake smile. "Hello and who are you?" Hime turned them innocently and I pulled her closer. "She's my girlfriend."

"What?! I thought you were single!"

"Ai darling it's not ladylike to shout." Mr. Hayashi who was the nicest out of this dysfunctional family shook Hime's hand and smiled. "What a beautiful young lady what's your name I'm Goro Hayashi and this my family."

"I'm Hime Abel."

"Abel? So your a foreigner and judging by the name Abel your french?"

"Yes."

"Well welcome to our country my dear-" Mrs. Hayashi pulled her husband away from Hime and looked down at her but still had that fake smile on her face. "So what's your background I mean you must have come from a prominent family to be dating -"

"Not to be rude but how is my background any concern to you? Oh let me guess you want brag about it all of your supercilious friends then spread heinous rumors about me and my family I think not chienne (bitch). Oh here's our floor honey. Have a great day Mr. Hayashi and your son as well!"

As we walked off the elevator I could hear Mrs. Hayashi swearing like a drunken sailor and her son and husband laughing while Ai was trying to make her relax. I couldn't help but snicker a little and Hime looked a little guilty.

"You shouldn't feel guilty you know she had it coming."

"So your not mad at me."

"Of course not you were only defending yourself."

"Thanks Itachi. So where are we going?"

"You'll see" I opened the car door for her she giggled calling me a gentleman and I drove her to the amusement park that my family owned( not the same one Sasuke took her ) and her eyes widened in amazement. She pulled me by my arm like a child telling me to hurry. We got in for free and we got fast passes for all of the rides; this girl is very hyper for her age she dragged me on every high roller coaster in sight or haunted house but she was just so adorable through it all especially when she was staring at that stuff animal in the games booth and I won it for her she blushed and kissed my cheek. She stopped in front of a certain ride that caused her face to blush harder.

"What is it Hime?" I looked at the ride and smirked it was a ride basically made for couples the Ferris Wheel. What Hime failed to realize was this was the couples section of the amusement park. She was about to walk to another ride but I quickly grabbed her hand. "This ride seems interesting lets's go on "

"But Itachi that's for couples!" I ignored her statement and dragged her on it; she sat in front of me hold her giant stuffed panda nervously. I smiled and sat close next to her . "I-Itachi your too close."

"Is that a problem ?" I said moving closer that our lips were brushing against each other she didn't push me away or told me to stop so I went for it and kissed her she didn't kiss back at first but soon did when the kiss started to get heated she gripped on my shirt.

"We...should...stop." She said in between kisses but I held her tighter. "Why you can' t deny the attraction that we have for each other." She finally pulled herself away and look a bit guilty. "Do you still love Sasuke?"

"No it's just I don't want us to get too close because your Sasuke's brother and it just seems wrong to go from brother to another and wouldn't that destroy your relationship with Sasuke?!"

"Hime Sasuke already hates me because our father gave the company to me and not him and he doesn't deserve someone like you! He would only hurt you but I wouldn't just give this a chance."

"But what about Sasuke-"

"I'll handle Sasuke just think about us."


	11. Chapter 11

_**3 week later**_

_**Itachi Pov**_

I was sitting in my office rocking in my chair lightly as Konan was telling me about another date my father had planned for me tonight.

"Konan cancel that date because I already have one with my girlfriend."

I've been dating Hime for 3 glorious weeks, she is so perfect for me it's hard to believe she was once with my brother. Konan smirked and sat in the chair in front of me. "Well look at you Mr. I'll never find love you have a girlfriend and a very cute one at that. So where are you taking her tonight?"

"Actually Hime said she wanted to stay home and cook she's not really a big fan of fancy restaurants and I'm taking her to lunch when she gets here."

"Aw my boy grew up so fast- Wait you can't take her to lunch today."

"Why not?"

"You have a lunch meeting with your uncle Madara, your father, Mr. Takeshi,and Mr. Haruka."

"Damn! Can't you reschedule it?"

"Nope they should be here in a half an hour."

"What am I going to do Hime could be here any minute."

"Tell her you have a meeting I'm sure she'll understand." We both heard a soft knock at the door and saw Hime peep in her head in smiling at us sweetly. It broke my heart when I have to tell her I have to reschedule our lunch date. "Hi Konan!"

"Aw your so cute in that outfit! I could eat you up!" Konan hugged Hime and she was right Hime did look cute in her light sweater, short red skirt, and black heels. Hime smiled at me and I probably looked flustered Konan chuckled and turned back to Hime.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone~"

Once she left I walked over to Hime and wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer.

"I'm sorry Hime I can't make to our lunch date I have a meeting."

"It's okay Itachi we still have tonight right?"

"Of course." I kissed her and she blushed while giggling. "Hey you got a new desk?"

"Yeah and I added something new to my office and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me test it out"

"I don't mind what is it?"

"Soundproof walls."

...

_**Fugaku Pov**_

We got to the office earlier then I thought, Madara was talking about expansion with Haruka as we got off the elevator.

"Think about it with a younger face of Uchiha corporation we could expand not only in Japan but probably in the United States."

"I like we're your going with this Madara but Itachi needs a girlfriend or even better a wife to show off in front of the media to show he's not a playboy like his brother."

"Don't worry Takeshi Fugaku has been setting Itachi up with lovely young ladies I'm sure he'll pick one soon."

When we walked to Itachi's office Konan was typing at her desk when she looked up she jumped out her seat and practically ran to the door blocking it then gave us a nervous smile.

"Um Mr. Uchiha I thought you and your associates were suppose to be here in a half an hour!"

"We were but there wasn't traffic today is Itachi in?"

"He is sir but he's really busy right now."

"Please what can be more important than having this meeting now move or your fired." She moved with hesitation and I opened the door to and Itachi having sex with some girl on top of his desk! He looked up and his eyes widened and the girl tried to cover herself and hid her embarrassed face in Itachi's chest.

"F-Father get o-out!" I quickly slammed the door closed Konan was giving me a I told you so look but went back to typing. Madara started laughing and Takeshi and Haruka was just stunned. 15 minutes passed and Itachi came out of his office all flustered.

"Father-"

"Don't we're going to be late for our reservations at Eregansu. Come."

"I think he already did that Fugaku!" Madara laughed causing Itachi to blush deeply.

_**Hime Pov**_

I cried in Itachi's office and Konan came in with a box of tissues. "You okay?"

"N-No my boyfriend's fa-father and friends just saw us-"

"I know honey. How about I take you somewhere to eat?" All I could do was nod, Who knows what terrible things Itachi's father is saying about me...

_**Itachi Pov**_

_**Limo**_

"How could you be so stupid Itachi?! I would have expected this from your brother but not you! To think my most trusted son would screw some whore on his desk!" That's it he talk bad about me but not my Hime!

"Hime is not a whore!"

"Then she's a gold digger!"

"She not that either!"

"Oh calm down Fugaku."

"How can you be so calm about this Madara?!"

"Because neither you, Takeshi, Haruka, or I have the right to judge Itachi for we all done it before. Raise your hand if you haven't screwed a attractive woman on your desk or anywhere in your office."

None of them not even my father raised his hand and I couldn't help but laugh and Uncle Madara smirked. "What your forgetting Fugaku is that we were all Itachi's age once he's still in his youth let him have his fun. So the beautiful girl on your desk name is Hime?"

"Yeah Hime Abel."

"How long have you been seeing her I mean you are dating her right"

"Of course I am I've been seeing her for over 3 weeks. And she's a wonderful woman she is very intelligent, she graduated college at a early age, she's funny, charming, adorable, down to earth, an artist, a dancer, and loyal."

Uncle Madara smiled so did and Mr. Takeshi and . "Your really crazy about this girl."

"I am." Mr. Haruka chuckled and patted my back. "I remembered when I first fell in love with my high school crush the stupid jock said I wouldn't be able to get her but now she's my wife and he's cleans my car what about you Takeshi?"

"I would try to say the same thing but my marriage was arranged and we hate each other."

"Oh."

"So how did you two meet?"

"Um...I don't think you want to know"

"No go ahead and tell us son how did you meet her?"

"She use to be...Uh Sasuke's girlfriend"

"What?!"

"He didn't deserve her! All he did was boss her around, yell at her, threatened her and cheated on her!"

"But you stole your brother's girlfriend!"

"No! I rescued her from wasting her life with someone who doesn't love her!"

"And you love her?!"

"Yes! So much I would marry her!"

_**Hime Pov**_

Konan took me to some cafe and got me a funnel cake while she had a regular cake. "Feeling better?" I smiled while eating my funnel cake.

"Yes thanks Konan."

"Hey Hime I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do still love Sasuke"

"No. I really hate him right now"

"Is it because of the photo?"

"Itachi told you?"

"Yeah but only me though so is it?"

"Yes. Not only did he blackmailed me into being with him again but he has the nerve to cheat on me and use the photo to make sure I stay with him. But Itachi is so much better than Sasuke he's sweet, kind,handsome, loyal, funny, gentle, protective, mature and he doesn't hurt me."

"Do you love Itachi?"

"Since the moment we touched I loved him."

_**Sasuke Pov**_

I was making out with this Tamaki chick in some cafe I know I told Hime that I would be back in a month but we got back early and I couldn't help but mess around with the hot brunette. I do love Hime but old habits are to break besides she can't leave me as long as I have that photo.

"Come Sasuke let's go back to my place"

"Sure." I left the money on the table and me and Tamaki walking out of the cafe to head back to her place and I could've sworn I saw Hime with Konan but nah that can't be because Hime should be in class right now or at home waiting for me.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hime Pov**_

_**Bedroom**_

"You told your father what?!" Itachi just told me he told his father he loved me so much he would marry me and now he wants to meet me for dinner this Sunday.

"I'm sorry it's just he was questioning our relationship so much it slipped out."

"But Itachi-"

"You do love me Hime don't you?"

"Of course I do! It's just we've been dating for only a short period of time and now your parents wants to meet me and then they would want to meet my mother and sister."

"Is that such a bad thing"

"No but I'm just worried."

"About my parents?"

"Yes and Sasuke I really do care for you Itachi but I'm afraid that-"

"What did I tell you? Don't worry about Sasuke just think about us. Okay?"

"...okay" He smiled and started kissing me then started to remove all my clothing and later his.

"Itachi what are you doing?"

"Finishing what we started earlier and this time with no interruptions."

He straddle my waist and licked my neck and bit my ear I squeaked and he chuckled then without warning he entered me and began moving. I gasped and buried my face in the crook of Itachi's neck, I groaned when his pace was being to increase then we heard the phone ring.

"I-Ignore it."

"I can't it could be someone very important."

"B-But Itachi!"

Itachi smirked and stopped leaving me in torture with this painful pleasure in my stomach then answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh it's just you _Sasuke_."

My eyes broadened, What is Itachi doing?!; I gasped when he started thrusting again but it was a little rough and a bit possessive.

_**Itachi Pov**_

"Ah!" Hime squealed at my rough pace and I inwardly snickered.

"What was that?"

"What was what Sasuke?"

"That noise."

"Don't know" I forced Hime on all fours and moved deeper in her she tried her hardest to cover her mouth but I moved too rough in her she uncovered her mouth and gripped the sheets biting her lips.

"Itachi do have a girl over?"

"Why did you call Sasuke?"

"...The Dad frozed my accounts and won't unfreeze them until I show up for dinner on Sunday."

I kept on moving and feel I was close and so was Hime. "What d-do you wa-want me t-to do about it?"

"I don't know unfreeze it or talk to Dad."

"W-Why don't you just go to dinner and stop being a brat."

"Why don't you stop screwing the girl your with on the phone and actually talk to me."

I gave Hime three last thrust and came undone I groaned lightly but Hime screamed my name and collapsed on the bed panting.

"I knew it! You were with a girl! Ha! I guess you couldn't wait for my Hime forever."

I trying my hardest not to laugh. "Just show up for dinner Sunday."

"Hmph! Yeah whatever."

After I hunged up I cuddled next to Hime who was hiding her face with the covers _Your so stupid Sasuke._

"We're not done Hime."

_**Sasuke Pov**_

I scoffed as I got off the phone with Itachi and laid on Naruto's couch.

"Hey Sasuke Gaara just texted me something about Hime."

"What is it?"

"She dropped out of the university. Also her friends aren't telling us what happened to her."

"Relax she's probably got tired of going to college again don't worry she's at my place most likely looking for job."

"Do you think she knows about you cheating on her on the trip?"

"Hardly I was careful not to get caught."

"I don't know man."

"Would you relax besides even if she did find out she can't replace me so easily."

_**Hime Pov**_

_**Sunday night Uchiha Mansion**_

"Itachi I don't know if I can do this." He chuckled as we walked up the steps to his parents mansion then kissed my cheek and then my lips.

"Relax your perfect." He pressed the door bell and instantly a older loooking maid opened the door and smiled at us but was pushed out of the way by a tall man with messy long black hair and onyx eyes like Itachi.

"Uncle Madara was that necessary?"

"What she's alright and besides I wanted a closer look at this beautiful creature you have on your arm. Madara Uchiha belle jeune fleur(beautiful young flower)"

"You speak French?"

"Oui Madame." He tried to kiss my hand but Itachi pulled me away from him.

"Enough Uncle can we come inside now?" He chuckled and moved out of the way but kept on eyeing me lustfully I gripped onto Itachi tighter.

"Itachi your Uncle is making me feel uncomfortable." I whispered Itachi held my waist keeping me close.

"Uncle your not going to have her so go back to chasing chamber maids."

"Was I staring my apologies I couldn't help but admire her slim figure~"

"You need help." Madara let a strident laugh and led us into a giant living room there Itachi was greeted by his mother she was really beautiful and looked almost like him. She hugged Itachi and then turned to me her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Mother are you alright?"

"I'm fine it's just I never expected Hime to look so attractive is that your natural hair color?"

"Ye-Yes Mrs. Uchiha."

"Please call me Mikoto. Only the girls I don't like call me Mrs. Uchiha and you are just absolutely adorable!" She hugged me tightly and walked me over to the couch sitting me down. "So Hime what is your occupation?"

"I'm a artist."

"Really do you use your real name or..."

"No I thought if I used my real name it would start trouble my 'stage' name is Hana."

"Your Hana?!"

"Uh yes is there a problem?"

"No it's just I'm a huge fan of your work!"

"Really?"

"Yes! It's so passionate, graceful, and screams sex!" Madara and Itachi choked on the drinks the butler gave them and their eyes widened in shock.

"Mother!"

"What it's the truth my favorite piece was lust. But I expected you to be older."

My face turned red as she eyed me and smirked when Mr. Uchiha came in the room he looked at me and his face turned bright pink he pulled Itachi to the side and Madara followed.

_**Itachi Pov**_

"Is that the same girl?"

"Yes why?"

"It's just she looks-"

"Stunning, gorgeous, beautiful, attractive, sexy, cute, adorable-"

"Enough Uncle we get the point."

"But Madara is right I find so hard to believe that Sasuke had a girl like that and cheated on her. Does he know your with her?"

"He will tonight he called whining about you freezing his accounts and I told him to come."

"Itachi what were you thinking?!"

"I was trying to make a point. Sasuke can't have everything~"

They both smirked and it grew wider when the door bell rang and we heard Sasuke and a female voice. I walked back over to the couch where Hime tried to make a run for it but I grabbed her and forced her to sit on my lap on the couch.

"Itachi-"

"Your fear of him is what makes him have that hold over you don't be afraid Hime I'm here."

She relaxed as Sasuke entered the room with a girl on him who's dress was tight and relieving. Mother went over to Sasuke and hugged him the girl tried to hug mother but she just put her hand out for her to shake.

"You have a lovely home Mikoto."

"That's Mrs. Uchiha and thank you Sasuke come and meet Itachi's girlfriend hopefully you will bring home someone like her."

Mother said coldly making the girl feel unwelcomed. His face showed pure shock when he saw Hime on my lap I smirked and kissed her passionately.

"What the hell?!"

"Sasuke watch your language!"

"Is there a problem little brother?"

"You bastard! And Hime how could you?!" He pulled Hime off of me and started to shake her I immediately grabbed Hime pulling her behind me.

"You have reason to talk! Your the one who cheated on her and have the nerve to bring slut you cheated on her with here probably hoping she wouldn't find out!"

"Shut up Itachi she's my girlfriend and I can do whatever I damn please-"

"No you don't!" Hime yelled surprising everybody especially Sasuke and from behind me and stood in front of Sasuke obviously pissed.

"I'm your ex girlfriend and you would know that if you bother to go back to your apartment and noticed that all my stuff is gone and a note on the bedroom door saying It's over and burn in hell!"

"Hime look I made a mistake-"

"It's no longer a mistake Sasuke and stupid me for believing you can change! You know what I'm not going to stand here yelling at a spoiled child. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha for ruining your evening." Hime walking out of the room and I followed her saying goodbye to my parents but before we left Hime grabbed the wine off the tray the butler was holding a threw it at the girl Sasuke brought. My eyes widened and the girl was shocked as well.

"Et vous saviez que j'étais petite amie, mais vous l'avez baisé toute façon chienne!"

She placed the glass back on the tray and stormed out while holding onto my hand.

_**Mikoto Pov**_

"What did she say?" I asked as one of the maids took the slut- I mean the girl Sasuke brought over upstairs to get cleaned up. Madara was laughing so hard he had tears coming from his eyes.

"She said 'And you knew I was girlfriend but you fucked him anyway bitch'"

I sighed and stared at my youngest son was on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Sasuke-"

"You two knew didn't you Uncle Madara and Dad."

"Of course and we know about the photos as well. I can't believe you Sasuke don't you know what you did was illegal!"

"How is what I did illegal?"

"You committed rape and extortion! Depending on the judge and jury that's most likely 25 years in prison!"

"I didn't rape her!"

"Technically she was under the influence and you took advantage of her even if she came onto you and while she was with you when you were blackmailing her every time you slept with her it will look like rape! Do you know how bad the company will look because of you?!"

"I just wanted her back-"

"Blackmailing is not the way! Maybe Hime isn't the one for you."

"She is!"

"If she is then you should have kept your dick in your pants!"

"But-"

"No buts I want all of the copies of that photo by tomorrow morning and I mean all of it Sasuke."

"But what about Hime?"

"What about Hime! She going to go out and live her life and you are going to go back to school and not photography your going back to law school if your going to screw everyone woman you see it might as well benefit a case."

"Fugaku don't you think your being too hard on him-"

"No! This is the reason he's like this you baby him to much! And I did a little background check on Hime Abel her mother is Genevieve Abel father is Willam Abel!"

"Wait she's that Abel!"

"Who is the Abel?"

"They have the biggest fashion agency in all of Europe, North America and here! And it was told they have government connections if her father was to find out he will not only kill you but me!"

"Your being dramatic Fugaku."

"No I'm not what do you think happened to Manson after he harass Abel's supermodel wife he was never heard from again and Abel took over his company! And Abel does not mess around when it comes to his daughters."

"Does Itachi know."

"I don't have to worry about Itachi because he's head over heels for this girl and wouldn't mess it up. I'm worried about Sasuke."

_**Hime Pov**_

_**On the couch 3 hours later**_

" I-Itachi! Please faster!"

"In French my darling~" He said as moved deeper in me, this is what I get for speaking in French in front of him! But how was I suppose to know it turned him on.

" S'il vous plaît plus rapide!"

"You sound so sexy when you speak like that." He continued his strange language fetish for another 4 hours later leaving me exhausted breathing heavily.

"Your so strange Itachi"

"I'm sorry but when you kept on yelling I French in the car it sounded so hot."

"So your not angry?"

"Of course not in matter of fact I'm proud of you." I smiled and snuggled next to him and I felt him tense up.

"What's wrong Itachi?"

"It's just you look so cute I want you again!" He pinned me down and went for another round. But I'm glad it's Itachi and not you know who.


	13. Chapter 13

_**4 years later**_

_**Sasuke Pov**_

I came home from the office and by my fiancee Hotaru welcomed me home.

"U-Uh welcome home Sasuke!"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh I just wanted to see you-"

"Stop breaking into my home."

"I'm not breaking in if I have a key."

"Who gave you a key?"

"Your father he said I should have one because..."

"Because what?"

"I'm moving in"

"What I didn't agree to this!"

"Your father said it will be a great way for us to adjust to living toge-"

"Do you even want to be married to me?"

"Of course I do! I love you Sasuke I have loved you since we were kids!"

"For the love of God."

"Don't you love me?"

"Believe me you do not want me to answer that." I was on my way upstairs when Hotaru kissed me I pulled away annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to give up on you Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"I will not give up you will love me back someday."

"Whatever you can sleep in the guest room. Goodnight."

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"Your father said we have to show up for dinner on Saturday my grandfather will be there."

"Again whatever."

It's been 4 years since I saw Hime she and Itachi had a small and private wedding and of course I wasn't invited. I miss her it shouldn't have been me marry her but I screw up and all the photos I had of her personally burned by Itachi. Now since I own a successful law firm my father decided it was time for me to get married and he set up with a arranged marriage with En no Gyōja the owner of technology company granddaughter Hotaru. We were friends as children and she had a crush on me but we lost contact until this arranged marriage.

_**Saturday Dinner Uchiha Mansion**_

"Oh Hotaru you look so pretty!"

"Thank you ."

"Enough with Mrs. Uchiha call me mom or Mikoto."

"Alright Mom!"

"I need a drink."

"Sasuke! I will not have you drunk at this dinner! We have more guest coming."

"Whatever."

I sat down on the couch and Hotaru sat next to me. "Oh Sasuke let me fix your tie." I slapped her hands away and my father apologize to her and pulled me to the side.

"You will stop this childish behavior Sasuke!"

"I'm not doing anything"

"Don't play with me Sasuke now quite being hostile and act like a couple." He fixed my tie and pushed me back to the couch. I kept my distance from Hotaru but she scooted closer to me. I rolled my eyes and after 15 minutes of Hotaru trying to talk to me I heard a child like laughter. I turned to the source and saw a little girl no older than 4 years old wearing a blue dress running to my father and he picked her and she laughed.

"How are you my little princess?"

"Great! Daddy and Mommy came to my play I was the princess!"

"Oh really now?"

"Don't I get a hug?"

My father put the girl down and she ran to my mother her as well. Then I heard a familiar voice that made my heart stop.

"Airi would please stop running off." Hime came in with Itachi's arm wrapped around her waist. Hime looked so beautiful she had on a classy pink and black dress that hugged her body nicely. When she saw me she surprisingly smiled and walked over to me with the little girl named Airi and Itachi.

"Sasuke it's so nice to see you again."

"Yeah it's great to see as well."

"Sasuke I want to you to meet your niece Airi come say hi Airi."

"You had a kid that's...that's great. Nice to meet you Airi."

Airi looked up at me and smiled and then looked back at Itachi and giggled.

"You look like Daddy." I kneeled down to her level picking her up.

"Well that's because we're brothers."

"I want to a brother Mommy Daddy make me a brother." They're eyes widened and their faces turned red.

I laughed and Hotaru got up and smiled at Itachi and Hime. "Hi I'm Hotaru Sasuke's fiancee."

_**Hime Pov**_

_Fiancee? I feel sorry for this poor girl she's going to go through a lot. _I smiled and shook her hand.

"Hello I'm Itachi's wife and this is Airi."

"Hi Airi." Airi looked at her in Sasuke's arms and glared. "I don't like her." Sasuke burst into laughter and Itachi and I exchange some looks.

"Airi!"

"Well I don't!"

"I'm terribly sorry she's just a little hostile to strangers she'll warm up to you."

"No I won't." Sasuke continued to laugh and Hotaru glared at him.

"That's not funny Sasuke!"

"Yes it is!"

The rest of the night was a little weird every time Hotaru tried to talk to Sasuke he always directed his attention to me or Airi which made Itachi and Fugaku furious to the point were we left early before we left Sasuke hugged me tightly and for a long time. And Itachi pulled me away on the way home he was beyond angry at Sasuke.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let Airi meet Sasuke! I mean really the way he acted in front of his fiancee of all people!"

"Itachi please calm down."

"I'm sorry but I can't the he held you and stared at you ticks me off."

"But you and I both know I chose you." He smiled and kissed my hand. Why do I get the feeling that by seeing Sasuke again something bad will happen.

_**Hotaru Pov**_

"Who was that girl Sasuke?!"

"Why should it matter to you?"

"You were focussing on her the whole time!" He ignored me until I got front of him.

"Tell me who the slut is!"

"Don't call her that! Don't you ever call my first love that!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hotaru Pov

I cried in my best friend Fu's arms and told her what Sasuke said last night.

"What am I do?! He still in love with his ex girlfriend who is married to her older brother!"

"Wow what a whore! Jumping from one brother to the other here's what you need to do you have to go to this Hime and set her straight."

"Yeah your right will you come with me."

"Of course."

We went to Hime's job but they said that she's at home then we drove up to a very beautiful home that wasn't so extravagant which is what you expect from a Uchiha. We knocked on the door and a woman with purple hair answered the door.

"Yes we came to see Hime Uchiha"

"And what's your with Hime?"

"We just came to talk."

"Hmmm...come in she's with the girls." Girls? We followed the woman down the hall the house was bigger than I thought and we saw several little girls and boys including Airi dancing and Hime came out of know where jumping high and gracefully in the air like she was doing a slipt. When she landed the children followed her every move even the flips. When they were all done Hime saw me and smiled.

"Alright little one's go to your parents and Airi Auntie Hinata is taking you too your grandparents."

"Which one?"

"My parents."

"Yay! I can play military with grandpa!"

Hime giggled then whispered to a woman with long purple hair. "Make sure he's not using real guns again. They killed my mom's cat the last time on purpose."

"Right. Come on Airi." Once Airi left Hime and three other women walked up to us.

"Hi Hota-"

"Don't hi me you slut!"

"What did you-"

A blonde woman was about to punch me but Hime held her hand up stopping her.

"Let me guess your here about last night."

"Your damn

right we're here about-" Fu yelled but was cut off by Hime.

"I believe I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Hotaru." Hime said coldly which was shocking because she was almost innocent last night but I'm not going to back down so easily.

"Yeah it is about last night I want to you to stay away from Sasuke how dare you try to steal him awa-" Something cut my face slightly and I heard hit the wall in between me and Fu. We turned to a knife in the wall and my face was bleeding a little. Hime smiled sweetly walking closely to me gripping the knife tightly.

"You don't know the pain and fear I went through when I was with Sasuke he cheated on me repeatedly and had the nerve to blackmail me into staying with him. I was miserable and weak until I met the man I truly love so don't you ever...ever call me a a slut because I have been nothing but faithful to that bastard the only reason I went to that dinner yesterday was for the sake of my daughter."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"My name is Hime Abel Uchiha."

"Your a Abel?"

"Yes and I will not hesitate to use my connection to run your family into the ground. Now get out of my house." She yanked the knife out of wall and Fu and I ran out of the house. _Sasuke cheated on her?_

**_Hime Pov_**

I felt a little woozy after that nonsense and nearly fainted until Konan and the girls caught me.

"Hime you must chill out you don't want to harm the baby."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Itachi Pov**_

I was laying on my couch in my study reading my book when Hime entered with a worried expression on her beautiful face.

"Itachi...I'm...I'm pregnant again." My face lit up with joy and I picked her up spinning her around and kissed her and she looked confused

"Your not upset?"

"Of course not why would I it's the greatest news ever! I can't wait to tell our parents!"

"No wait not yet I want to surprise them."

_**3 months later**_

_**Abel Mansion **_

_**Sasuke Pov**_

"Why are we here Sasuke!?"

"Because it Airi's birthday and I wanted to see my niece."

"Or your beautiful French ex girlfriend."

"Your point."

"So you admit it that your here for Hime."

"Yep I just brought you here to please my father."

"Your horrible!"

"And yet your still here why is that?"

"Because I love you!" I rolled my eyes and rang the doorbell and Hime opened the door...a pregnant Hime. Hotaru snickered behind and Hime smiled and told us to come in everyone was in the backyard. Hotaru went ahead and I grabbed Hime's wrist.

"What the hell?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you pregnant?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I just thought-"

"Thought what? After 4 years apart you think I would regret leaving you again and marrying your brother? Sasuke I moved on I have a successful agree, a beautiful daughter, and a husband that actually loves me."

"But I love you."

"I don't think you did. Because if you did I wouldn't be caring Itachi's child I would be carrying yours but I'm not and I'm glad."

She snatched her hand away and went back outside and I followed her.

"Uncle Sasuke! Your here!"

"Hey Airi happy birthday!"

"Thank you! Is that my present what is it?!"

"Don't know why don't you open it and find out"

I placed it on the table and she ripped the wrapping off and screamed with joy when she found out it was the latest Karaoke machine it didn't even come out yet.

"Oh my Gosh Mommy Daddy look what Uncle Sasuke got me!"

Itachi's eyes widened and he eyed me suspiciously along with Hotaru and Hime.

"That's amazing Sasuke how did you get it that is suppose to be out next year."

Hotaru glared at me and I smirked. "Don't worry about how I got it."

"Sasuke-"

"Don't worry Dad she's a lesbian I didn't do anything she is a old friend from High school and owed me a favor."

"That better be the tru-"

"It is."

For the rest of the party Hotaru was trying to get my attention but I was staring my Hime when Airi came running out of the house with a tape in her and ran to Abel.

"Grandpa what this?"

"That's your mother dance performance in France before she came here to Japan she was 13 at the time."

"Can I watch!?"

"Sure let's all watch!"

"Father lets not-"

"Nonsense angel." We all went into the living room and Abel placed the tape in and we saw a younger Hime on the screen dancing lead with 6 girls behind her. The dance was rather sassy you wouldn't really expect this from innocent Hime. I saw Itachi look at Hime in shock.

"Hime!"

"I was 13!"

Abel laughed and stared at Itachi devilishly. "You really didn't think Hime was really that innocent."

"Father-"

"What I'm only telling the truth. You were a good girl but you had your moments you get that from me."

"Moments?"

"Let's not talk about-"

"If you push Hime to far she tends to get violent but you don't have anything to worry about Itachi." Abel said while looking at me and my eyes shifted towards Hime. _Hime just who are you?_

I was about to leave and my father told me to get Hotaru I rolled my eyes and we heard screaming and yelling. We ran into the kitchen and saw Hime punch Hotaru and kept on punching her.

"If."

_**Punch!**_

"You."

_**Punch!**_

"Ever."

_**Punch!**_

"Call."

_**Punch!**_

"Me."

_**Punch!**_

"That again I will put your annoying ass in a coma!"

_That answers my question._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Several minutes before**_

_**Hime Pov**_

"Your not only a slut but a liar!"

"What?"

"You heard me! You whore! Sasuke would never cheat on me because he deep down he actually loves me! Maybe your the one that cheated on him!" That's it I'm tired of this fangirl!

_**Now**_

_**7 months later**_

You would think after I beat the living day lights out of Hotaru Sasuke would get the idea to stay away...but he didn't! For the last 7 months he's been showing up with toys and presents for me and the babies. Yes babies we are having twins one boy and girl. Just last week he came here with a diamond necklace for me. I can't take it anymore that's why I came up with a plan. I invited Hotaru to the house for tea surprisingly she came and I sat her in the living room then told her my proposition.

"You want me to what?"

"Stop giving Sasuke your affections."

"Why so you can steal him?!"

"No so he can come running to you."

"...What?"

"For heaven's sake how do I explain this... a friend of mine once told me of a funny quote it was 'Sometimes people don't notice the things we do for them until we stop doing them.' Everytime I reject Sasuke he comes crawling back to you for a little affection and that will give him the idea that he can keep doing this of course I'm sure he's not aware that he is feeding off of your love for him like parasite."

"So your saying to basically stop all of the little things I do for him?"

"Yep and sure enough he will be on his knees begging for your forgiveness."

"Okay...so why didn't you do something like this when you were together?"

"Maybe because I knew we weren't meant to be."

_**Hotaru Pov**_

Hime just text me that Sasuke came to visit her and he's on his way home. Please let this work I heard the door open and I pretended to watch tv.

"Hotaru are you here?"

"Yeah."

"Your not going to welcome me?"

"Sasuke I'm trying to watch something."

"...Where's dinner?"

"I ate out with a friend." _And by friend I mean Hime_

"So where's my dinner?"

"You have two hands make it yourself besides you never liked my cooking."

_**Sasuke Pov**_

_Why is she acting like this? Maybe a little bit tense about something._ I smirked to myself and moved closer to her kissing her neck and fondling her breast. She softly moaned my name._ I know just what to do..._

**_Next Day_**

**_Hime Pov_**

Sasuke dropped by earlier and he had a triumphant smile on his face meaning only one thing.

"Bad Hotaru! Bad! Bad! Bad! Your suppose to resist him not ride him!"

I hit her on the head with the newpaper not to hard and scolded her. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it!"

"Ugh! Fine we can work with this when he tries again just say it was a one time thing. And this time don't give in to quickly!"

"Okay but why are you helping after what I said?"

"I feel sorry for you and I can't have Sasuke bothering my happy marriage."

_**A few weeks later**_

_**Sasuke Pov**_

What the hell?! Hotaru is has been ignoring me and had the nerve to call me a one night stand! For God sake we're getting married! Wait why should I care I'm in love with Hime. But I don't like being ignored!

_**Hotaru Pov**_

Hime was giving me a tour of her art gallery and it was very beautiful. We became very good friends over these past few weeks. I feel really guilty about calling slut but I guess we're even since she punched me.

"Hey Hime?"

"Yeah?"

"Your art work is gorgeous."

"Thanks!"

"But it's very lustful."

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because it is."

We laughed and went around the gallery some more when Hime started holding her stomach and groaning in pain and liquid was dripping down her legs.

"Hime are you alright?!"

"No! I-I think my water broke!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hotaru Pov**_

I rode with Hime to the hospital and called Itachi. He said he'll be there within 20 minutes.

"Hotaru?" I looked up and Sasuke was standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Hime went into labor why are you here?"

"Kiba needed a lawyer for a restraining order against one of his ex girlfriends who was stalking him and she stabbed him in court."

"Oh my God! Is he alright?!"

"Yeah it was only in his shoulder nothing major. But why are you here with Hime?"

"I was apologizing for my behaviour and she went into labor." He gave me a suspicious look but I remembered what Hime taught me 'don't look away that's how he knows your lying'. Lucky for me Itachi burst through the doors with Konan behind him.

"Itachi chill for a second!"

"I can't! Hime needs me-What are you doing here Sasuke?" Itachi glared at Sasuke and Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry a friend of mine got hurt in court today."

"Which friend?"

"Kiba."

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"ITACHI!" We all flinched when we heard Hime screaming for her husband. He immediately ran to her room and Konan chuckled and went to get coffee. I sat there with Sasuke in silence. I didn't bother to make eye contact and I pulled out a magazine. Sasuke Sat down next to me but rather closely and snatched my magazine out of my hands.

"H-Hey-"

"Do hate me Hotaru?" Uh?

"...Why do you care?"

"I-I don't it's just I don't like being ignored." I rolled my eyes and snatched the magazine back. "You don't love me you don't even like me so it shouldn't matter whether I ignore you or not." He was silent for a very long time and I just passed time by through reading as time went by everyone began to show up waiting anxiously until Itachi came out smiling with two babies wrapped up in a blue and pink blankets. We all surrounded him to see the babies and they we're adorable the boy had blue hair and onyx eyes while the girl had black hair and blue eyes.

"Aww they are so cute! What are their names?"

"Hayato and Hikari."

"Yay! I have a brother and sister! Can I one of them Daddy please!"

"Okay just be careful." As Airi held her baby sister everybody awed and I just noticed one thing...where is Sasuke?

_**Sasuke Pov**_

I entered Hime's hospital room and she was looked as if she was asleep.

"I'm not asleep if your wondering." I smirked and sat in the chair in front of her.

"I had a feeling you weren't."

"You seem a bit down what's wrong?"

"Hm? It's nothing just Hotaru ignoring me."

"It's not nothing if you look sad about it."

"I'm fine."

"No your not... You miss the Hotaru that constantly gave you her attention don't you?"

"N-No what makes you say that?"

"You wondered in here like a lost puppy Sasuke just admit it you like and miss Hotaru."

"But...I love and miss you... don't you feel the same?" She sighed and chuckled a bit then stared at me with pity.

"I stopped loving you once you started blackmailing me."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said but it was a lie I told myself I thought maybe...just maybe he will be faithful this time but of course you weren't and after the night I left your apartment I was lost, confused, afraid, and alone until I saw your brother we've been together for 4 years and he didn't shatter my heart like you did with a month."

"Look Hime I know I messed up but all I need is another chance."

"...You dumbass."My eyes widened at Hime she never used that kind of language before.

"Sasuke you already have another chance just not with me. You have a beautiful fiancee who is willing to stay with you despite your obvious flaws. Even when you kept on focusing on me she stayed with you. Please...for the love of God! Don't let this one slip through your fingers Sasuke!"

Hime's words felt as if someone doused a bucket of cold water on me. She saw my face and smiled.

"What should I do?"

"Get on your knees and beg forgiveness."

_**Hotaru Pov**_

I was giving Hikari back to Itachi when Sasuke walked up to me I was going to ask what he wanted until he dropped to his knees and hugged my torso but what really surprised not only me but everyone else was when tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Taru..." My heart skipped a beat when he called me by the nickname he gave when we were kids. Hime whispered for everyone to come in the room and give us some privacy. Once they left I held Sasuke and stroked his hair. _Thank you Hime..._

**_5 years later_**

**_Hime Pov_**

Itachi and I were kissing each other deeply on the couch and things were getting interesting until out little bundle of joys ruined it by jumping on the couch and on Itachi.

"Mommy! Daddy! Are we seeing Grandpa Abel today?!"

"Yep! And your cousin Daichi will be coming with you."

"Yay we can all play military!" And right on cue Sasuke and Hotaru came with little Daichi who was bouncing around as if he was hype up on sugar. We all sat down as the kids ran around until my father came to pick them up.

"Hello my cadets and look what we have right here a new recruit! What's your name solider?"

"Daichi sir!"

"Welcome Daichi! Here's your helmet now cadets line up and march! Left! Left! Left!Right! Left! I'll have them home by 4 honey."

"Thanks Father."

I waved as he drove off then went back to Hotaru, Sasuke, and Itachi. I cuddled up next to Itachi and Hotaru did the same with Sasuke we all enjoyed the silence until Sasuke broke it.

"Hime?"

"Yeah?"

"You did remind your Dad not to use real guns right?"

"No but I'm sure he knows better."

"Yeah maybe your right."

We sat there for a bit then ran out of the house and got in Sasuke's car. _It couldn't hurt to check!_


End file.
